One Hour in Hell
by doritosmycheetos12
Summary: The team is kidnapped by a psychopathic man that has a vendetta against the BAU. Things get worse as the mad man forces each one of them to complete/overcome some sort of traumatizing and horrific obstacle. His obsession begins and ends with JJ. JJ/Hotch No Henry or Will. JJ centric but the whole team is heavily involved. Rated T for violence. Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Morgan had just arrived home after a long day of work at the BAU. Making himself a light dinner, Morgan found his way towards the couch. Sandwich in hand, and beer in the other, Morgan sat down and placed his food next to him. Reaching for the remote he turned on the tv. Just as the tv clicked on, the all too familiar sound of a cocking gun could be heard right next to his ear.

"Stand up slowly with your hands up." A deep voice growled.

"Can I finish my beer first?" Morgan said sarcastically.

The man hit his gun against Morgans temple, causing a slight abrasion.

Morgan obeyed grudgingly and glared at the man, now holding him hostage.

"Don't move, or I swear I'll shoot." The man said as he pulled out a syringe and thrust it into Morgans neck.

Morgan fell limply to the floor with a thud.

* * *

Emily was headed to her car, finally the day was over and Emily was craving her bed. She couldn't wait to climb in and fall into a deep sleep. Her thoughts were short lived as she felt a prick in her neck, her hand whipped to the left side of her neck, clutching a syringe protruding from her now aching neck. Blackness began to take over and her vision got spotty. Just before darkness completely took over, a small eery whisper could be heard.

"Sweet dreams."

* * *

Reid was already in bed, enjoying a good book. He had already read it thrice before, but it was too good to not read again. He whipped through pages, faster than anyone thought possible, and he wasn't ashamed of it. As he began flipping through the last pages, a feeling of unease settled above his body. Reid almost made the move to grab his gun, but thought he was being too paranoid. He continued reading, the odd anxious feeling never leaving. His worries were confirmed when a man with a gun entered his room. The gun was trained on his head, Reid gulped and started to process what was happening.

"Hello Dr. Reid." A eery voice chilled Spencer's bones. "Stand up and put on something, that is not your pajamas." The voice commanded.

Reid did so quickly.

"Don't move or it will hurt more." The man ordered as he began walking closer to the shaking agent.

A syringe was pulled from the mans coat pocket and plunged into Reid's neck, unconsciousness took over, taking Reid to the floor with it.

* * *

Rossi sat at his computer unmoving, and trying to process the information before him. It was crazy how many different phone types there were in this world. Earlier in the week, Rossi had somehow managed to crack his phone screen and needed a new one, tonight was the first night he had time to actually look for the needed item. Just as he was about to purchase, a cocking gun from across the room sounded. Rossi stood up with his hands above his head.

"Who are you?" Rossi inquired.

"You'll know in due time." The voice whispered.

Rossi could hear the footsteps as the man got closer to Rossi's position. The gun never leaving his head.

"Don't move."

The man pushed the syringe into Rossi's neck, darkness took over as the drug carried out its required job.

* * *

Garcia was leaving work late, her computers had desperately needed cleaning. She was packing up her stuff and making her way out to her desired car. Once inside the car, Garcia reached for her keys to start the engine, but they couldn't be found. A dangling could be heard from the back seat of her car.

"Looking for these?"

Garcia gasped in horror, but couldn't stop the syringe from making its way into her neck and plunging her into darkness.

* * *

It was date night for the lovely JJ and Hotch. They had been dating for several months now and they had become master manipulators. Keeping their relationship from the team hadn't been easy, but they were managing and doing very well from it. As JJ settled onto the couch next to Hotch, their scary movie started. It was kind of ironic with what they did for a living and they were still coming home to watch scary movies that were completely inaccurate on what real unsubs actually do, however the couple enjoyed it anyway.

JJ leaned into Hotchs embrace and laid her head on his chest. The touch was comforting to both of them, and both were glad they had each other to share their Friday nights with.

As JJ was cuddling in Hotchs arms, and giving their full attention to the scary movie before them, neither heard the sound of the door lock being picked, or the sound of someone entering. The only thing they heard other than the screams from the movie, was the gun cocking, right next to JJ's head. Their captor stood behind the couch, his gun firmly pressed against the back of JJ's head.

"Stand up with your hands up, or I'll blow her brains out." The man threatened.

The pair did as told and stood up, turned around and kept their hands in the air. The gun never left JJ's head. The man handed JJ a syringe.

"Put it in his neck." The man ordered.

"No." JJ answered defiantly and dropped the syringe. The man swung his arm and hit JJ in the cheek bone, she fell to the floor at the force and with a cry of pain.

"Don't hurt her." Hotch growled.

"I wouldn't, if she'd do what I say." The man retorted.

"JJ, do what he says." Hotch said.

JJ stood up, grudgingly grabbed the syringe and put it in Hotchs neck. He immediately fell to the floor unconscious.

"Good girl." The man rumbled as he plunged another syringe into her neck, she fell next to Hotch in darkness.

* * *

**Please review. I really hope you guys' will like this story as much as I do. It is going to be intense and angsty. Definitely worth reading, so I hope you do, and if you do, please leave a review. **

**Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

JJ woke up with a pounding in her head, and no memory of how she had made it to this room. JJ sat up slowly, the room had one flat screen tv on one of the walls, and that was it, then there was only her fellow team mates. They were all talking, the worry in their voices was evident. JJ realized she was the last one to regain consciousness. Hotch made it to her side.

"JJ, are you okay?"

JJ nodded slowly, as the memories returned. Turns out, not only was she and Hotch kidnapped, her whole team had been kidnapped, now they were confined to this small empty room.

"Why were all of us taken?" JJ asked and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"That's what we are trying to figure out," Hotch said.

"But it's hard to profile someone we have only met from our abduction." Reid added.

JJ joined their small circle and tried to focus on escape.

"The question is - Who has a grudge with the BAU? Obviously he does, since he took ALL of us." Emily asked.

"We need files to go through to figure out who this guy is." Rossi said.

"What do you think he's gonna do?" JJ asked in a small voice.

"It'll be okay." Hotch said with a comforting voice.

A booming voice over an intercom halted further conversation. The team turned their heads towards the deep voice, and listened intently.

"Listen up. We are going to play a. . .game." The deep voice chuckled. "You can call me Master Jack."

"Alright, Master Jack, what's the game?" Morgan said, clearly annoyed.

"It's called One Hour in Hell." Jack started. "Each of you will have one hour, literally in hell. If you pass your hour of hell, you can leave after everyone is done with their tasks. However, if you don't complete it, if you're not already dead, you will stay as my prisoner." A sadistic laugh escaped Jacks mouth and could be heard through the intercom. "Any questions?"

"Why?" Reid asked.

"Think of it as, getting even." Jack snarled. "Now, I need the lovely Jennifer to exit the room."

"Is she first?" Hotch asked.

"No, she is your motivation to stay. My leverage." Just as Jack finished the sentence, two giant men, walked in the small room, and picked up JJ.

"No!" JJ cried and struggled against their grasp.

The two men held strong and carried her out of the room. Small tears fell silently from Hotch's weary eyes.

"You love her." Emily announced.

Hotch gave her a look of shock and tried to deny it.

"You work with profilers. We could read both of you like a book." Emily said and put her hand on his back, rubbing in soothing circles. "We'll get her back."

"Now, you will still be able to communicate with Jennifer, she will just not be ale to do so, physically with you." The TV turned on and they saw JJ sitting, tied to a chair. The two men that had carried her out, stood by her sides, they looked like big boulders. "The second any of you try to overcome me, or escape before its time, Jennifer will pay the price."

The team glanced at the screen just as one of the men brought his fist to JJ's jaw. She cried out in pain, and bit her lip, trying to keep the tears in.

"Stop." Hotch growled.

"Just proving a point." Jack said. "The games will begin in one hours time. Derek Morgan, you are first." Then the intercom cut out.

The team shared worried glances, this was like no other unsub they had ever met.

* * *

JJ sat, silently tugging at her binds.

"Even if you get out, we'll put you back." A deep voice rumbled next to her.

JJ's tugging ceased and she instead glared angrily.

"Why are you guys doing this?" JJ asked.

"We wouldn't be here, if not for Master Jack. We owe him our lives." One of the two men said.

"You think by kidnapping federal agents your repaying the debt?"

"You ask too many questions."

"You're going to spend life in prison for this." JJ muttered.

One of the giant mans hands moved to his back pocket and pulled out a white rag, he wrapped it around JJ's mouth and stopped all her questions.

"That should keep you quiet." The man gave a sly smile.

JJ glared and bit the rag to contain her anger.

* * *

Hotch watched angrily as JJ argued back and forth with her two captors.

_Come on Jayje, stop trying to get answers, you're just gonna get yourself hurt. _Hotch thought. Luckily the man just gagged JJ rather than hitting her again. Even at her disadvantaged state, she was still trying to figure out something that would help them get out. It was something admirable and Hotch loved it about her. He stared into her eyes, wondering if she could see him or not. After a few moments, Hotch returned his attention back to his team before him.

"Game plan." Hotch said eyeing everyone. "Survive."

As if on cue, the voice came out of the intercom again.

"Well Derek. Are you ready?" Jack asked.

Morgan didn't answer and a few minutes later, Jack was standing in the doorway, beckoning for Morgan to follow. Morgan grudgingly stood up. Emily's hand reached out and grabbed his before he could walk away.

"Be careful." She whispered and dropped his hand.

Morgan numbly nodded and followed Jack out the door.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

**Alright, second chapter! I'm really excited about this story, and I really LOVE it. ;) I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do/did. Please leave a review, so I know if you guys like it or not? **

**Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Morgan followed Jack down a dark hallway, they stopped at a large metal door, and Jack beckoned for Morgan to enter. Morgan did so, and scanned his new prison. The room was lined with metal. A 3 foot barrier split the room directly in half. The metal was new and shiny, Morgan could even see his reflection. The metal was in tiles, like kitchen tiles, but cold metal and very large. The room was measured by the large tiles. On the half of the room Morgan was on, it was a 5X5. Meaning 25 squares just on the half, and judging by the looks of it, the other side was also a 5X5.

"This is the metal room." Jack announced, a sadistic grin covered his face.

"How original." Morgan fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Ouch," Jack said, laced with sarcasm.

Jack started to leave the room.

"Wait, what am I suppose to do?"

"Oh, you'll figure it out soon enough. But I'll give you a hint. Think patterns." Jack smiled and left the room, locking it behind him.

"Think patterns?" Morgan mumbled.

Then his hell began.

A giant shock wave ran through the side of the room Morgan was standing on. Morgan fell to the floor clenching his teeth, trying to keep the shouts of pain inside. The shock must have lasted 10 seconds and then it was over. Morgan laid in the middle of the floor, grasping at what energy he still had, to find air.

Almost immediately after the giant shock, the four corners of his half of the room, opened up like a gas stove, and lit into a blazing fire. An oxygen mask dropped from the ceiling. Morgan stood up and quickly put it on.

Roughly 10 seconds after the first flame had began , the tile next to it opened up and burst into flames. Morgan began counting the time in between each fire erupting.

1 - 2 - 3 . . .12.

Every 12 seconds a new fire was bursting and surrounding Morgan. The fires moved to the right, attempting to box Morgan in. Morgan kept Jacks hint in mind. Patterns. If every square was bursting into flames every 12 seconds, then in just over five minutes the flames will consume the room. Morgan stood directly in the middle square. Somehow he was going to have to find the courage to walk through the fire and make it to the other side.

"How the hell. . .?" Morgan began, but then it clicked.

This guy is narcissistic and gets off on their pain. He wouldn't end it so quickly. He wants Morgan to survive. There was some sort of trick to this game.

The flames continued to get closer and closer to Morgan. Sweat dribbled down his temple, and Morgan impatiently wiped it away. He needed to remain in control. He was certain Jack wasn't going to let the fires consume him. That means it was more of a psychological game. He wasn't going to kill Morgan with the fires, but he was going to let them get damn close.

The fires were now starting on the last tiles surrounding Morgans sweaty and exhausted body. A flame reached out and latched onto the outer side of Morgans right fore arm, burning the flesh, he ripped his arm away and screamed in pain.

Just as it was time for Morgans square to erupt, a loud booming voice echoed through the room, the fires ceased and disappeared. The metal plates took their place.

"5. . .4. . .3. . .2. . .1"

The giant shock began to rumble through the metal, Morgan sprinted to the barrier and jumped over it, hoping to avoid the shock. He barely succeeded, but not without a new injury. As he jumped over the barrier, he fell to the other side on his wrist, spraining it severely. A pained grunt escaped his lips as he clutched his wrist.

He could hear the electrifying shock stop, and the fires began again. Morgan's side stayed still. He pressed his face against the cold metal and thanked the heavens for the short break in his task.

As Morgan heard the fires sizzling, the wheels in his brain began turning. When he first entered, it was right on the hour. Jack must have some level of OCD, since the timing for everything was perfect. When his hell began, a shock raced through the metal plates, it lasted 10 seconds. When the shock was over, fires began in each corner. Every 12 seconds a new fire started, meaning in 5 minutes, all the squares would be in flames, except the very center one. But why was the room split in two? Surely Jack didn't want any escape from this torture. Before Morgan could further process his odd predicament, the loud voice could be heard again, and the fires once again, ceased.

"5. . .4. . .3. . .2. . .1"

A shock raced through Morgans side of the room, Morgan gasped in pain, and bit his lip, stopping further noise. As soon as the 10 second shock was over, the fires began. Morgan made is way to the center of the half room, and put on the dangling oxygen mask. Now that Morgan knew the pattern, at least slightly, he would have some level of control for the rest of the hour.

The fires got closer and closer, until the 5 minutes was up, and the fires stopped, the booming voice gave him his 5 second count down. 5 seconds to choose a side, and if he was lucky, then it wouldn't be the torture side. Morgan decided to switch sides, since the first two times was on the other side, and this time it was on this side, it must be on this side. Like alternating every two.

Morgan, however, chose wrong, and decided Jack was the master controller choosing which side, depending on which side Morgan was on. He was correct, there was no specific pattern to which side would be the torture side, and usually the side Morgan was on ended up being the torture side. Throughout the hour he got few breaks, and several shock burns, and fire burns. As time went on, the shocks became more violent, like almost 3D, and the flames got bigger and more hot.

Morgan was near his breaking point when finally everything was silent. There were no shocks or fire, just silence. After a few seconds, a grinning Jack entered the room. Morgan tried his best to look intimidating. He slowly made his way to his feet. Glaring at Jack. He panted for air and followed Jack out of the room.

"Congratulations Derek. You have passed your hour. As soon as your team is done with their hours, you are free to go."

Derek nodded, still gasping for breath as he entered the room where his team was being held captive. As Morgan fell to the floor, Jack began to speak.

"Emily, you have a half hour to prepare yourself. Your hour is next." Jack closed the door and left.

"Derek!" Garcia cried and ran to his side.

"Careful." Morgan muttered and closed his eyes in pain.

"Sleep. You can talk after." Hotch said.

Morgan willingly nodded and closed his eyes, falling into a painful and restless sleep.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morgan woke up to a gentle hand shaking his tired and weak body.

"Emily's hour is about to start, we need to know anything that can help her?" Hotch said.

Morgan nodded and sat up slowly.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked.

"I'm. . . alright." Morgan said with a struggle. "I know you're all wondering what my hell was. Well let me tell you, it was like nothing I'd ever expected."

The team looked at him eagerly.

"I was put in a room, covered in metal, the metal was designed in tiles. There was a barrier directly down the middle. I called them torture sides. One side would have the torture, and the other side would be still, I had to choose a side and hope it wasn't the hell side. I most often was wrong, which led me to believe Jack was controlling it. When I was on the torture side, it would send a shock wave through that half of the room. It lasted 10 seconds. After the shock, fires started in each corner and made their way around the half room, boxing me in. That's how I got these burns." Morgan said, showing his many burns, all varying in degrees.

"Awh, Derek." Garcia started.

"Nah, I'm alright. But it made me think. The fire was an attempt at my psychological well-being. While the shocks were very painful, and very physical. That made me think back to my Psychology class back in college. One of the most famous experiments was called Pavlov's Dogs experiment."

"That's right." Reid intervened. "Basically, Pavlov's Dogs experiment was testing learned helplessness. Pavlov got some dogs and made them wear a shock collar. There was a light in front of them, one side was green, the other was red. When the dog was on the green side, it would shock the dog. The colors alternated every side, so the dog would learn to switch sides so it wouldn't be shocked."

"After the dog learned that, they would chain him down, and the dog kept getting shocked. When the dog essentially gave up, they took off the chain to see what he did." Morgan said.

"Let me guess, he stayed and got shocked." Emily said.

"Correct. The definition of learned helplessness." Reid said.

"So all of our hours, are going to have some degree of learned helplessness." Morgan finished.

"I have to stay focused and not let his attempts at my psychological well-being affect me." Emily stated.

Morgan slowly nodded his head and fell back to the floor in a heap.

"Do you think Jack can hear us?" Hotch asked.

"Not sure, why?" Reid replied.

"I'm wondering if somehow we can get JJ back in here."

"Try." Rossi encouraged.

"Master Jack. Morgan is obviously in no state to escape, and you know we would never leave him behind. Saying that, can JJ come in here?" Hotch called out.

A minute of silence. Hotch was about to give up when Jacks voice was heard through the speaker.

"JJ? I like that. I didn't know she had a nick name." Jack said with lust.

"Please?" Garcia said.

Jack didn't answer, but a few moments later, a gagged and tied up JJ was roughly thrown to the ground in their room. She grunted with pain, as her body hit the ground with a thud.

"Jayje." Hotch said and went to her side, quickly pulling out the gag and untying her limbs.

A large bruise covered the left side of her jaw, and the hit from the night earlier had formed. Not only was her cheek bone bruised, it had spread under and around her eye.

She breathed hard as they removed the binds and helped her to a sitting position.

"I'm alright." She muttered and leaned against the wall.

"Why did he let her come back so easily?" Reid asked.

"False hope, maybe?" Emily said, shrugging her shoulders.

The team pondered it, but mentioned nothing else about the topic. The only thing on their minds now, was how Emily's hour was anytime now. The team wanted to help her, but they just didn't know how. There was so many things it could be, they couldn't expect anything from the delusional man holding them captive. He was unstable and unpredictable. The most deadly kind. All anyone could do was pray Emily would be able to survive her hour. Then whoever was after that, but they were taking it one at a time. It was the only way they could stay sane, and not freak out at the horrible situation they were currently in.

After a few more minutes of hopeful silence, Jack walked in. As always, a gleeful smile captured his face. He looked like a little kid about to open presents on christmas. His stocky 6'1" frame, only added to the picture. Although it looked disproportionate to his baby face. His face was rather small and looked really young. He had bright blue eyes, and big teeth. He obviously wanted to look young, because his hair was shaggy and unruly. But it looked purposeful, as though he spent time trying to capture that careless teenager image. His voice was also purposefully, low. This man had been a lost kid since his adolescents. All he ever wanted was to fit in, and he was still trying.

"Emily, are you ready?"

"Does it even matter what I say?" Emily asked, sarcastically.

"This team is a bunch of smart asses, aren't ya?" Jack looked slightly perplexed, at the revelation.

As the team sat in silence, glaring at their psychotic captor, Jack began to speak once more.

"Very well then. Follow me." Jack said, looking at Emily.

She obeyed and tried to hide her fear.

"This game will be especially enjoyable." Jack grinned. "Well for me."

* * *

**Please review. Thanks for all I have gotten this far.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emily was led to a large rectangle room. The room was split into three different parts. Two small rooms on each end and a big room in the middle. She was put in the small room on the east side of the rectangle room. The room was similar to the viewing rooms that other agents who weren't interrogating would observe in. She could see through the top half of the room through a glass window. She could see the other room across from her, on the opposite end, and everything in between the two rooms. In between the two small rooms was the large room, the large room had a giant chess board taking up all the space. But there were no pieces on the board. Yet.

Jack sat her down at a table that had many different buttons and controls in front of her.

"You've been in an observation room. This is exactly like that. You can see through this glass window, and that's how you'll direct the game." Jack explained. As he finished talking, real people began to fill in the chess places. Emily knew exactly what they were doing, it was human chess, she and Jack were the controllers.

Emily nodded her understanding, and Jack left the small room. A few moments later, Emily saw Jack enter the other small room on the opposite side. He gave her a devious smile and spoke through an intercom connecting the two rooms.

"The blue button on the right is how we communicate with each other. If you want to say something to me, you hold it down and speak into the speaker next to it. If you want to talk to your players, you hold down the green button and speak into the speaker next to that. Understand?" Jack said.

Emily nodded.

"Very good. I presume you know how to play chess?" Jack inquired.

Emily nodded again.

"If you win, then you can leave when all the tasks are over. If I win, then you stay my prisoner." Jack paused, when Emily didn't say anything he continued. "Then let the game begin. You are white, so you go first." Jack ordered.

Emily held down the green button and spoke.

"Pawn, to E4." Emily directed.

"Pawn, to C5." Jack said.

"Knight on the right, to F3." Emily said.

"Knight on the left, to C6." Jack gave Emily a sadistic grin.

"Pawn to D4." Emily said.

"Pawn C5, remove Pawn D4." Jack ordered.

The person that was Pawn C5 walked over to Pawn D4 and plunged a knife into the other mans gut and threw him off the board. Emily couldn't help the shriek of horror escape her lips, and Jack found pleasure in her new discomfort.

"You're killing innocent people!" Emily cried through the blue speaker.

"That's not all." Jack replied.

Immediately Emily's room dropped to freezing temperature, and Emily clutched at her shivering arms. The air turned to frost and Emily's lungs struggled to adjust to the new temperature. She doubled over, trying to breathe. It felt as though her lungs were very well collapsing. After a few more seconds of horrifying pain and fright, her lungs accepted the new air, and Emily sat up, glaring at Jack. Panting for breath.

"Every time you lose a piece, your room will either drop temperatures or increase them. Think of it as a punishment for killing off one of your pieces." Jack grinned again.

Emily shivered at the bitter cold surrounding her. There was no way to win this game. In chess it was inevitable to lose pieces, and every time Emily lost a piece, she was going to be exposed to the extremes. She couldn't win.

"Your turn." Jack whispered through the speaker.

"Knight F3, take P-pawn C5." Emily stuttered.

The same horror of before proceeded. Emily closed her eyes and shook with the ever decreasing temperature.

"I'm impressed." Jack began. "Knight on the right, to F6."

The game continued, Emily never got used to the sight of seeing someone brutally murdered before her eyes, any time either of them had to sacrifice a "piece". Tears streamed down her face. This game was more psychological than anything else, other than the extreme temperatures, Emily felt as though she was personally taking these people's lives. She knew that was exactly what Jack wanted, she tried to fight the negative thoughts.

Her room alternated temperatures every time she lost a piece, and every time it alternated the degrees would either heighten or decrease, depending on which torture was to be present. Emily kept Derek's words in mind. She needed to stay focused and finish the job. All she had to do was win to survive. She felt so selfish and guilty. Why was her life anymore important than these people playing the game? They were being brutally killed in cold blood. Jack must have read her mind, his voice echoed through her now, extremely hot environment.

"I know what you're thinking. You're asking yourself if you should continue, I mean these people's lives aren't any less important than yours, right?" Jack said with an increasingly eery voice. "Well I'll tell you why you will continue. Not only will you become my prisoner if you don't, I promise that every single one of your team mates will be killed by my ruthless wrath." Jack threatened. "Is that enough motivation?"

Emily nodded as warms tears trailed down her face.

The game continued. As her hour was drawing to a close, there were few pieces left on the board, and she knew these next few moves would be vital, to her freedom.

"King to D1." Jack said.

Emily could tell he was nervous, that excited her. She had a chance to win.

"Rook to A2." Emily instructed.

"King to C1."

Thats where Jack made the biggest mistake of the game. He moved is King right in line of her Rook. It seemed too good to be true, but she didn't question. She was ready to get out of this torture box.

"Check." Emily said, and didn't even bother hiding the smile that consumed her white pale face.

"No." Jack mumbled.

"Rook to E1." Emily instructed. "Check-Mate."

"Very well. Emily, I congratulate you on your victory." Jack said.

As he finished speaking, the temperature in her room returned to normal. The first normal temperature she had felt in an hour. It was painful and relieving. Emily closed her eyes, physically and mentally exhausted. Jack led her out of the room and into the room her team was in. They sat anxiously with worried expressions.

"I won." Emily panted and sat down, leaning against the wall.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews. Please leave another one! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Aaron." JJ whispered as the team was attending to Emily.

"What is it Jayje?"

"I know why he let me come back." JJ said.

"Why?"

"He wants to create false security."

"To make us thing we won, only to rip you away again." Hotch said nodding.

"It's alright." JJ said and squeezed his hand comfortingly. "What was yours Emily?" JJ asked, distracting Hotch.

"Human chess." Emily sputtered.

"Interesting." Reid said, and fell into his trance in his own world.

Emily ignored him and continued her explanation. "In chess it's inevitable to lose pieces correct?"

The team nodded urgently.

"Every time either of us lost a piece, the piece that was taking that spot would stab the person and shove them off the board." Emily fought for control.

"You saw person after person, brutally murdered in front of your eyes." Morgan said, shaking his head in despair.

A small tear fell from Emily's left eye. "That's not all."

"What else?" Rossi asked, hoping he didn't regret it.

"Each time I lost a piece, an extreme temperature would consume my little room. First it was freezing cold, like unbelievably freezing." Emily shivered at the memory. "Then a hundred degrees. It was more discomfort rather than pain." Emily said shaking off her teams concerned glares.

"Thats still hazardous to-" Reid started.

"Thanks, Spencer. I'm good." Emily said nodding her head.

During the break in their conversation, Jacks voice filled the room through the intercom.

"Spencer Reid, you have a half hour to prepare yourself. You're next." The tension in the room was almost tangible. Everyone was so worried for each other. Though none of them would admit it, they feared for their hour. This man was obviously sadistic and psychotic, never a good combination.

"This man has the means to create all these different hell rooms, meaning he can't be younger than his mid thirties. He has to have money, time, and space to be able to pull this off. And from the looks of it, he has been for a long time." JJ said speaking up from her little corner.

"He is narcissistic, and gets off on our pain, but is impotent." Morgan said.

"His grudge has been building for a long time, and whatever it is, most likely has something to do with JJ." Hotch said with a regretful tone.

"Why do you say that?" JJ asked in utter confusion.

"From the second he took us, he has had an obsession with you." Hotch said.

"He's right, somehow you're the main part of his grudge" Reid said.

"You're the face of the BAU, and you pick our cases." Emily started. "You either could have been targeted because he has only seen your face, because he was involved in a case that you didn't pick, or a case that went south and you were hugely instrumental."

"Or maybe he is just a perv." JJ mumbled.

"That too." Emily agreed, surprised by JJ's odd behavior.

"Thats hard to do with no case files to go through." Rossi said.

"I wish I had my babies." Garcia said and looked up, "I mean my computer babies." Garcia quickly added.

"Me too, baby girl." Morgan said.

"I was thinking." Reid said.

"You're always thinking pretty boy." Morgan interrupted with a sly smile.

The team chuckled lightly at Morgans poor attempt to stay optimistic.

"Jack, seems oddly familiar." Reid said, his brows burrowing in confusion.

"I thought the same thing." Hotch agreed. "It's like I've seen him before, I Just can't place it."

The team pondered for a moment, no one knew what to say, so the team sat in an awkward silence.

"Dr. Spencer Reid. Are you ready?" Jack called through the intercom.

The team refused to answer and weren't surprised to find Jack entering the room a few moments later.

"Let's get this over with." Reid mumbled.

"You know what I find exhilarating?" Jack asked, glee consumed his face.

"Frankly I don't care." Reid muttered back.

"Don't get snappy with me boy, I will not tolerate it."

The team fell into another fit of silence.

"The look of fear each of you have right before I announce the name, it's absolutely. . .empowering." Jack grinned. "Oh, but don't forget, the best part. The relief the rest of your faces show when your name isn't called."

Jack's grin went ear to ear.

"And now the guilt you're all feeling for being so selfish." Jack chuckled, "Well let's go."

As soon as the pair was out of the room Hotch began speaking.

"Don't listen to him. He's just trying to tear us apart. We can't let him, now is when we need each other most." Hotch ordered.

The team nodded and slowly scooted closer together.

"This will be over soon enough." Hotch said and put his arm around JJ's shoulder.

She leaned into his embrace and welcomed the warmth. She needed to feel his touch, especially at this time. That was however, very short lived.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Jack said. "JJ." Jack let her name roll off his tongue with obvious lust.

"No." Hotch said and pulled JJ closer into his embrace.

"I'm afraid that's not up to you, Agent Hotchner." Jack said grabbing JJ's upper arm and roughly ripping her away from Hotch. She could help the cry of pain that escaped her lips. She quickly bit down on her lip after, silently chastising herself. Once out of the room, the remaining team members exchanged worried glances.

"What the hell is going on with her?" Emily asked.

None of them had an answer.

Tangible silence returned.

* * *

**Sorry, late update, slow chapter and not my best. Sadly some crazy things things are happening in my life. Hope you all enjoy the story. Don't forget to review Thanks for all of them so far, I really do appreciate them. **

**Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Reid was led outside of the large building. He was the first to do this, so he needed to memorize everything, to help the team figure this crazy thing out. It wouldn't be hard, considering Dr. Spencer Reid had an eidetic memory.

As soon as they had made it outside, the bright sun glared at him with mean penetrating rays. He cowered and covered his face away from the irritating brightness. He hadn't realized it had been so long since he had seen the light of day. He vowed to himself to never forget, and to never let Jack take that away from him.

"Come on." Jack said shoving Reid away from the large warehouse, bringing Reid back to brutal reality of everything. Reid glanced back at the warehouse as Jack shoved further and further away from his known prison. The warehouse was very large, proving that Jack had many different rooms for each one of them, and ample amount of space to create their personal hells.

It looked fairly used, obviously worn out he last few years, but still in great condition. It was lined with red bricks and surrounded by trees. His very own sound proof building. It was too large, and modernized to be a warehouse, but it looked more like a warehouse rather than an old abandoned building.

The pair walked for a few minutes as Reid developed an escape plan. The pair came upon a large bricked well.

"A well? Like a water well?" Reid questioned.

"And I thought you were the smart one." Jack retorted.

The well was about 7 feet deep and already had a foot of water at the bottom. A metal grate closed off to prevent any future accidents. Jack walked over to it and began to remove the screw holding the grate in place. Reid set his escape plan in motion, Jacks back was still turned towards him, Reid turned around and began to sprint away from the well and Jack. Reid breathed hard with anxiety and adrenaline. After a moment of running the sound of crunching branches behind him ceased, and Reid did as well. Listening for any movement, and trying to anticipate his attackers next move. As he was trying to breathe silent and scan his surroundings, and large weight landed on his back and took him to the hard ground with a thud. Reid couldn't help the small cry of pain as his wrist was caught underneath the impact and pushed into a uncomfortable position, surely spraining his wrist.

Jack flipped Reid's body onto his back easily. A sickening punch connected with his left cheek bone, Reid squinted his eyes in pain, then slowly turned his head to face the man pinning his weak body to the ground. As Jacks hand came up once more, Reid visibly flinched. He was surprised to find that Jack didn't intend to hit him again. Instead he pulled out a black remote clicker. Jacks chilling voice stopped his heart.

"Don't you ever do that again, Dr. Reid." Jack thumbed the black remote teasingly. "One push of this button and my men have orders to hurt miss JJ in any way they please. I suggest you man up and take your turn."

Reid gulped with fear for JJ, but couldn't help the negative thoughts that filled his brain. Was he really just running away, to run away from his torture? Could he really be that wimpish? Jack was exactly right, he needed to man up and take his torture, how could he let his teammates do it, and then run away like a pansy? _Stop it._ Reid scolded himself. _You are not pathetic, you were only thinking if survival for you and your team when you ran away, not cause you're a wimp. _

Jack and Reid headed back to the well in tangible silence. Reid breathed hard and tried to remove Jacks lying and cruel voice out of his mind.

As they made it to the well, Jacks voice had become impatient and ornery.

"Get in." Jack ordered.

"What?" Reid asked in disbelief.

"Need I repeat myself?" Jack said and stepped out of the way, clearing the path for Reid. Reid slowly stepped forward and hesitantly began to climb into the well. He was surprised and grateful to find little ledges for Reid to use to climb down the inner well wall. Reid did so and landed in the bottom with a splash. The cold water soaked the end of his jeans giving Reid a cold chill.

"This is how it works. You are standing in a foot of water, and you will receive a foot of water for every incorrect answer."

"What?" Reid questioned.

Jack didn't answer but put the grate back in, but a foot lower than the top of the deep well.

"You have 6 riddles, 10 minutes to solve each one. But let me remind you, a foot of water will be added for every incorrect answer. You must pass every riddle to pass your hour. And you can't move on until you have cracked the riddle. So, you have limited wrong answers you can have, otherwise you will drown." Jack explained with a wicked grin.

Reid gulped once more and closed his eyes, preparing to put these riddles to shame.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Reid growled and glared up at his captor.

"First riddle. I am taken from a mine and shut up in a wooden case, from which I am never released, and yet I'm used by almost everybody. What am I?"

* * *

**Please review! Thanks you all of them so far! Especially Susie G, for being my number one reviewer. ;) **

**This was a short chapter, the next one will be longer. :)**

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The riddle was simple. Well simple for the brilliant Dr. Reid. It didn't take him long to crack the riddle.

"Pencil lead." Reid answered confidently.

What's taken from a mine? Lead. Obviously. Shut up in a wooden case? Not many things are, limited answers, that always helped. Then used by everybody? That one sold it, Pencil lead. Easy. But, he knew this wouldn't last forever.

"Correct." Jack said. "Next riddle. There are four brothers in this world that were all born together. The first runs and never wearies. The second eats and is never full. The third drinks and is always thirsty. The fourth sings a song that is never good. What are they?"

Reid knew the second brother was fire, that one had been told so much, he already knew it. The others must have something to do with fire, that would only make sense. This one was pretty simple as well, what runs and never wearies and it was similar to fire? Clearly the answer was water. Reid knew what they were. The four fundamentals of Earth.

"The four fundamentals of Earth." Reid answered. The water came splashing down around him, and Reid was sadly surprised.

"Be more specific Dr. Reid." Jack instructed.

Reid noticed his mistake and shook his head. "Water, fire, earth, and wind."

"Correct." Jack said with a hint of annoyance. "Next riddle." Jack cleared his throat. "5 men went to church, it started to rain and 4 men began to run. The four men that ran got wet, while the 5 man stayed still and dry how?"

This one was much more difficult than the last two. Reids brain began spinning, each different possibility shining in his eyes then quickly disappearing as quickly as it came. If the 5 man stayed still and dry, he must have been covered by something. He could either be wearing something, or standing under something, like a tree. But a tree wouldn't provide enough protection to stay completely dry, it couldn't be that, and had to be more complex than that.

"Do I get any hints?" Reid asked, disappointed with himself.

"No." Jack answered impatiently.

He had to think it through. Why wouldn't the fifth man run? If it started raining, generally speaking, anyone that _could_ run, would run. So this fifth man couldn't run and was covered by something. What could he be covered by that would leave him completely dry? Maybe he didn't get wet, because he never moved. At this point Reid was willing to try anything.

"Did the fifth man never leave his bed?" The water came splashing down as his answer. He had been wrong and now the water was just below his shoulders.

"Come on." Reid muttered to himself.

What could keep a man so completely dry he wouldn't have to move if it was raining, well if he could move. Focus on that, why can't the man move? Leg impairment? That would put him in a wheel chair, he would be able to move that. Reid played the riddle in his mind once more, "stay still to stay dry". If he _stayed _still, then he must have been still before the rain even started. Generally speaking, the men wouldn't have just been standing there, since they were _going _to church, they would have been walking. If he was always still, that means permanent still. Dead. The fifth man was dead, if the dead man was in a coffin, he would stay completely dry. Dead man in coffin and four bearers. Reid was confident about this answer.

"Dead man in a coffin with four bearers." Reid said.

"Correct. Fourth riddle, your hour is almost up, Dr. Reid." Jack said. "What goes above, around, and in a house, but never touches a house?"

Reid sat silently, pondering. Around and above? In, but never touches? What could possibly be in a house but not touching the house? Reid thought for several minutes, no logical answer was coming to his head, until he looked up. The light shone down on his wet a d weary face. What was around a house? Light. Was was above a house? Light. What was in a house? Light. The best part, light was _touching _the house. The sun was his answer.

"The sun."

"Correct. Two more riddles. What is owned by you, but others use it more than you, _Dr. Reid._"

Reid scowled in confusion. Something he owned but people used more, well people used his brain quite a bit, but he surely used it more. The way Jack said his name made it sound more personal towards Reid, like the riddle was for Reid. Something about Reid that he owned, but others used it more. With his job, maybe it was time. If Jack was making it sound so personal it must be that, right? Worth a shot.

"My time?" Reid questioned.

The water came splashing down once more. It had taken Reid off his feet, now he would have to work to stay above the water, this would exhaust him quickly, he needed to crack the riddles, and quickly.

Maybe it was something just like time. He could feel that he wasn't far off, time was a good answer it just wasn't THE answer. It could be something like, his sleep? That was constantly being ripped away from him. Sleep was a good answer, Reid was nearly positive that was it. By the way Jack had phrased the riddle, Reid was sure it was personalized towards _him, _sleep was an even better answer than time.

"My sleep." Reid said confidently.

The water splashed once more and Reid rose the the top. The well had been filled with water, Reid now had to hang on to the grate and stick his lips through one of the holes in order to breathe. He panted through the tiny air way and squeezed his eyes so no water would get in them.

"Can you still hear me, Dr. Reid?"

"Yes." Reid gurgled.

"Good, one more wrong answer and you will drown, I wouldn't take that lightly."

Reid snapped into action. He replayed the riddle in his head and it clicked, he couldn't believe he had been so dumb before. "_Others use it more than you,_ Dr. Reid." His name, duh. That's why he emphasized his name, not cause it was personal towards him, but because it was. . .him. Reid realized something. Jack wanted him to win, he didn't want a dead FBI agent on his hands, nor a prisoner. He wanted all of them to escape, all of them except JJ. Why JJ?

"My name." Reid answered.

"Very good, Dr. Reid. One more riddle. When one does not know what it is, then it is something; but when one knows what it is, then it is nothing. What is _it?_"

His last riddle, surely it was the hardest, but it also would have the most meaning. Jack would try and make a point or make it ironic.

If you don't know something, but you know others know something you don't know, it surely makes you very curious as to what this _something_ is. Kind of like gossip, if you don't know the gossip, then it is something. But the second you know the gossip, you are disappointed and it is nothing. The answer wasn't gossip but something similar to the sort.

Reid thought for a moment, until the irony kicked in. His whole hour was about riddles. His last riddle, was about riddles. The answer clicked so suddenly, Reid wondered if he was wrong. The answer was in fact, a riddle.

Reid debated on giving this answer. Reid was sure Jack wanted them all to win. If Reid said the wrong answer, he was almost sure Jack would say it's correct anyway. It was a huge leap of faith, one that could cost him his life, but he was sure Jack would let him win.

The correct answer is, a riddle. But Reid decided to say, a secret or lie. Either was a good answer, but only one was correct.

"A secret or lie." Reid answered.

A long pause nearly took all his hope. What if he had been wrong about Jacks profile? What if he just essentially committed suicide? Jacks voice spoke.

"Correct. Congratulations Dr. Reid."

Reid was right, he had said the wrong answer, but still won the game. This guy was a fake, and he was after JJ.

* * *

**Sorry for such a late update, I made a long chapter in apology. Hope you enjoy! Please let me know with a review! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Reid was led back to the room, sopping wet and shivering. He was violently thrown to the floor and Jack closed the door behind him, a soft click could be heard and went unnoticed by the team.

"Reid!" Emily cried and ran to his side to offer some comfort and support.

Hotch stared at the tv screen, he could see JJ sitting there silently. Her head lulled from side to side, she was exhausted. Hotch's heart ached for her, she was alone with no one to lean on, while the rest of them had each other.

"Jayje." Hotch said softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

The team looked at the screen and payed close attention.

"JJ." Hotch said a little louder.

JJ's head piqued in interest, she looked at the tv screen in front of her and saw her team mates staring back.

"You can hear us." Hotch said with relief evident in his voice.

JJ nodded and looked over at her captors sleeping lightly in the corner. They had her tied to the chair and the door was locked, they had no fear of her escaping, and they desperately needed the rest.

"Where are they?" Morgan asked.

JJ pointed her head to them and quietly whispered, "they are sleeping, I think I could make an escape."

"No, JJ. It's too dangerous." Hotch quickly said.

JJ ignored him and tried standing up with the chair, she nearly fell back over, but quickly regained her balance and hunched over in a position to keep the weight even and the chair high enough from scraping across the floor. JJ gave her binds a tug, and new it would be of no use, they were too tight, she would have to do this with her hands tied behind the chair.

"JJ." Hotch scolded in a hushed tone.

JJ focused on anything but Hotch's voice, she needed to concentrate. She had already felt the sweat break out on her forehead, she needed to hurry.

She slowly crept to the sleeping guards sides and searched for the key to the door with her eyes, after a moment, she found them on the guard furthest from her. They were on his right side, facing upwards. JJ crept around the pair and tried to come up with a plan that would be efficient. She silently sat the chair down away from him and tried to reach the keys, the binds rubbed against her raw wrists and created red aching marks. JJ ignored the pain and pushed further hoping to grasp the key. After another minute of a violent struggle, she felt the keys and grasped on. She wriggled them off the mans belt and once more silently stood up, resuming her hunched position with the chair on her back. JJ waddled to the door and sat the chair silently away from it, she reached her hands up and began trying to put the key in the lock.

"A little higher." Emily softly guided, after all, JJ was trying to do this with her back turned, she was blind and any help would be necessary to complete the task.

The team could barely see JJ struggling with putting the key in the lock, they held their breath with anxiety, but let it out when they heard the click.

"I got it." JJ said in a hushed tone of glee.

She managed to open the door and then ran out, she had no idea where she was located in the mansion. It was so big and all the hallways looked the same. But first things first, she needed to get the chair off. It was wooden, and probably would break if she hit it had enough against the wall, but she had to go somewhere where her captors wouldn't hear it. She traveled for a little ways and ended in a dead end. She figured it was secluded enough to at east try. She took a few steps back and turned around, after a deep breath, she forced herself to run backwards as hard as she could against the wall. Luckily her assumption had been correct. The wooden chair broke on impact and her binds were slightly loosened. The broken chair fell to pieces around her, and JJ was left with the simple binding of her hands behind her back. She figured the binds were loose enough, she could at least bring her hands around her legs so that they were in front of her, that would make it easier to run. JJ wriggled around for a moment, before the her hands were successfully tied in front of her, rather than behind. JJ stood up and began to find her way out of the maze this man called home.

JJ traveled halls and checked rooms, nothing looked familiar. JJ was about to give up, when a voice behind her, stopped her heart.

"You never cease to amaze me." Jacks icy voice sounded.

JJ slowly turned around, petrified at what he had in mind.

"Lets make this a game. If you get to your teams room before I catch you, I will let you stay there, but of course not without a punishment."

"That's not fair, I don't know where I'm going, but you do!" JJ said.

"Fine. I'll give you 45 seconds head start. Ready - GO!" Jack cried.

JJ headed in a dead sprint, she didn't know where she was going, as long as she stayed in front of Jack, she was safe, for now. She began to scream her team mates names hoping that if they answered they could lead her to their location with the sound of there voice. For several cries she couldn't hear anything, as she found a staircase, she sprinted down and began calling the names once more.

"Aaron!"

A soft reply came from around the corner of the long hallway that JJ was running down. Her relief was short lived as she heard a heavy pounding of footsteps behind her.

"Aaron!" JJ cried out again, but more desperate and scared.

This time she could hear it clearly.

"JJ, in here!"

It was coming from the last doorway at the end of the hallway. JJ started forward, before she could make any distance, a hand snaked around her ankle and took her to the floor with a deafening thud. JJ cried out in pain, but didn't stop fighting, she clawed at the floor, trying to prolong her capture. When that failed to succeed, JJ began to fight. She whipped her body onto her back and sent a nasty two footed kick at Jacks chest to remove him from her body. He was momentarily stunned and JJ began her escape once more, she fled to the door and was nearly touching the wood, she couldn't help but be surprised at how long Jack took to recover, but it made sense as she felt the thick leather belt smack her back with surprising force. A loud cry of pain fell from her tongue and echoed through the hallway. Jack raised his arm in another attempt to whip her, JJ grabbed the door as the whip crashed once more against her back, she fell limply to the floor. She awaited the next lash with suffocating anxiety, but it had yet to come. She slowly turned and saw Jack putting his belt back on. A confused look consumed her face and Jack gave her a petty smile.

"You won." Jack said and opened the door.

Her team was sitting with tears and anxious expressions.

JJ weakly crawled inside and the door slammed and locked behind her.

Before she could even speak, the intercom sounded with Jacks voice accompanying.

"You've got 5 minutes until I return to get you for your punishment, you must lead some respect." Jack sounded angry.

JJ crumbled into Hotch's embrace and shook as tears fell from her blue eyes. Emily undid her binds and began to rub comforting circles on her back, as Hotch cradled her petite form. The team had never seen her act this way, it was shocking.

"JJ," Reid started. "You've got to be careful. The games are rigged." Reid spoke in a hushed whisper and the team crowded so they could hear. "I purposefully tried to lose my hour to see if our profile was correct. Jayje, he let me win, I should have _died _but I didn't because he let me win, he's after you." Reid hurriedly said.

JJ's blue eyes showed shock and fear as the door was opened to show a greedy Jack awaiting.

"You can't expect to break the rules and there not be consequences." Jack said with a shake of his head.

"Let me take the punishment." Hotch said as Jack ripped JJ from his arms once more.

"How noble of you, but it's not your price to pay."

"I told her to do it!" Hotch cried in a last valiant effort.

"No he didn't." JJ mumbled.

Jack listened to JJ, and the door shut and locked once more, leaving the team to ponder in silence.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks for all of them so far! Love you all. :P**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

JJ tried to prolong the inevitable journey, but that only resulted in her being flung over his shoulder and carried in a fireman's pose. She huffed and gave up fighting, it was no use. Not only did he have enough leverage to control her for the rest of her life, he was much bigger than her petite frame. His muscles didn't compare to her Pennsylvania Petite's.

The journey was not far, and soon, JJ felt herself flop on the bed. Immediately her body weakened and went cold at the vulnerable state she was now in.

"But your impotent." JJ mumbled.

"What?" Jack exploded.

He had clearly heard every word she said. JJ decided to not back down, he couldn't do what he so desperately wanted.

"You can't hurt me." JJ said with confidence.

His fist crashed against her cheekbone with horrifying radiance. Before she could recover, another one came, and another, until she was lying in a heap on the floor while Jack continued his vicious attack. Only one thing came out of his mouth.

"Lindsay never even had a chance! You never gave her a chance!" Jack cried repeatedly as he continued to hit, and kick, and whatever else he could think of to cause JJ pain. Finally, it stopped, just like that, as if something had hit him, he stopped and stood up. He began pacing. JJ struggled for breath and clung to consciousness by a thread. Jack ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Nearly a second later, he was placing her back on the bed. He straddled her waist and then sat still. He stared into her vibrant blue eyes with needful lust.

"You're going to tell them I raped you." Jack said matter-of-factly.

"What?" JJ cried with horror.

He began to suck on her neck, leaving violent hickies. JJ wriggled under his waist, but he held her firmly. He started ripping her clothes and caressing her curves with his hands. JJ thought he was going to try, but as soon as she looked the part, he stopped.

"You're going to tell them I raped you." Jack said again with more force, he forced her legs open and held them down with his knees, surely leaving bruises.

"No." JJ muttered through the pain, she refused to tell such a horrible lie.

"You will, or I will hurt your friends. I will make sure they don't pass their hours and that they die a slow painful death, and I will make you watch every second." Jack sneered.

JJ tensed up, could she even do it?

"You better sell it, or I WILL do it, whether I can turn it on or not." Jack threatened furiously.

JJ nodded silently, fear plastered her face, and Jack knew he had made his point. He looked her over once more. The hickies, along with the shredded clothing and bruised body should be enough, it was all up to JJ now. He got off her body and was pleased with his work. Her thighs were red, and beginning to bruise.

"One more thing." Jack said. "I need you to scream at the top of your lungs. Sell it."

JJ nodded idly and took a deep breath before letting out a piercing scream.

"One more." Jack said with a smile, obviously getting off on just that, JJ feared for what he could and would do.

JJ screamed once more, without even meaning to, this one was more painful sounding, and only added to the part.

"Good girl." Jack said and playfully slapped her butt.

JJ's eyes welled with tears. For so many reasons. Happy tears because she wasn't actually violated, she would just have to tell her team that. Upset tears, because she would _have to tell her team that. _Mostly tears of frustration, she was angry for the position they were in, she was angry that she knew _she_ had put them in this position. It was unnerving, and JJ felt an immense amount of guilt she knew she shouldn't.

Jack led her back to the room, where her team anxiously awaited. Tears still trailed down her face. She was _scared_. The door was opened and JJ was shoved to the ground violently. The tears came hard and fast, so many different things were running through her head, but she kept telling herself.

_"Sell it." _

Soshe did. She fell into Hotchs arms, and it wasn't hard to cling to him, she had missed his touch. A touch that was now so foreign, because the only touch she could _feel_ was _his_.

"Oh JJ." Hotch said, as he comfortingly wrapped his arms around her body, only being covered with sparse clothing. "What happened?" Hotch asked gently, he feared the worst, and the team did too. They kept their distance with a weary eye, unsure of how to tackle the situation.

"He raped me." JJ whispered.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the volatile lie fell through her lips and held in the air.

"He what?" Hotch asked, his face was already turning red, and JJ wondered if it was a good thing Hotch was getting this fired up, maybe that could be used to their advantage.

"He raped me." JJ said again, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

Garcia immediately fell into heart wrenching sobs and Morgan offered the best comfort he could in his shocked state.

"But he's impotent." Morgan mumbled.

"That's what I thought." JJ said followed by more uncontrollable tears. She was screaming inside, begging to tell the truth, to tell them what she knew, to put their incessant worries at ease.

"I'll kill him. The dumb bastard will wish he was never born!" Hotch shouted, hoping Jack could hear what they were saying.

JJ sobbed into his embrace until she fell into a restless sleep. Hotch laid her down next to his own body and examined her injuries. Her whole body was covered in bruises varying in size and color. Hotch nearly broke at the sight. The sparse clothing was humiliating and he felt sorry for his beautiful lover. He quickly removed his jacket and placed it over her sleeping body. As he did this, he noticed bruising along her inner thighs. His rage began once more, he jumped from his spot next to JJ and ran to the door, slamming it with his fists until blood began to trickle. Only stopping when Rossi pulled his shaking body away.

"Hold her, she needs you." Rossi said in a low voice.

Hotch didn't need any convincing, he found his spot next to JJ and protectively wrapped his long arms around her body.

"I'll never let him or anyone hurt you ever again." Hotch whispered into her ear and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her head.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think with a review! The next chapter will get into the hours of the remaining teammates. Please PM me with what you guys would like to see happen in this story, whether that be, more moments between certain team members, or all the team in general, you tell me!**

**Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

JJ awakened to Jacks icy voice over the intercom and her demeanor changed to rage as she sat up from the hard floor. She noticed Hotch's jacket fall off her bruised body, and she quickly grabbed it and put it on her weak frame.

"David Rossi, it's your turn." Jack said with obvious glee.

Rossi stood up with broad shoulders and accepted his fate, eager to put the bastard of a man in his place.

Jack entered the room and gave JJ a devious look before exiting with Rossi on his trail.

"He's not listening to us right?" JJ whispered to Hotch.

"Jack? I don't think so." Hotch answered, shocked at her odd behavior.

"He didn't rape me." JJ hurry and spit out.

"What?"

"He is impotent, he just wanted me to say that he did to cause maximum stress and grief." JJ whispered anxiously.

"Oh God, Jayje." Hotch said and wrapped his arms around her toned shoulders.

"He's trying to break us apart." JJ said. "While he was attacking me, he kept yelling the name Lindsay and saying how we, well specifically me, never even gave her a chance. What do you think that means?"

"I don't know, but whoever Lindsay is, she is the key to this man and everything he is doing."

* * *

Rossi was trying to be brave for his family back waiting in a separate hell. He couldn't fail for so many reasons. He needed to survive, and while doing so, he needed to figure out as much as he could about this curious man.

Rossi scanned the plain hallways, searching for anything to release this mans identity. Yet, the plain walls gave no help in Rossi's avid curiosity.

Jack led him to he bottom floor of the large building and into a large room. The room must be the largest in the house and stretched up to the third floor, as if all the ceilings between floors had been ripped out to create this one large and tall room. Rossi looked up to the roof in awe, even in all this, Rossi was impressed by the man. The room not only being three stories large, was also filled with colored tunnels snaking up and around, kind of like the play grounds at a McDonalds play pen. There were 3 different colors, of tubes, yellow, green, and blue. The tubes intertwined and filled all the space up to the roof. Rossi stared transfixed by the odd sight before him. There was on tube entrance before his feet, and just like a McDonalds play pen, the tubes were the size of young children, he would have to army crawl to move throughout the tubes.

"You have one hour to complete the maze, you must make it to the top and claim your prize, for it will come in handy later. Remember I'm a curious man of patterns." Jack said with a wicked smile and exited the room, locking it behind him. Before entering the tube maze, Rossi pondered the mans odd words. A curious man of patterns? What did that have to do with anything?

Rossi kneeled down and entered the first tube, it was green and led him about 2 feet up where he would have to choose his next tunnel. Each color was represented with a different tunnel. This was a game of chance and luck, if he wanted to finish in the required time, he would have to have a huge amount of luck. Or there was a pattern. . . a pattern. A curious man of patterns, he was subtly hinting to Rossi on how to solve his hour. Reid was right, Jack wanted them to win.

So there was some sort of pattern Rossi had to figure out to win. Maybe it was a simple color pattern, why else would the tubes be colored? Maybe it was something like, a different color on each level he was brought to. Since the first tube was green, he picked a blue one next, then a yellow, and then a green,when he got to the next level, he planned on picking a blue, to follow the pattern, however that option was not present. Rossi decided to gamble his choices and picked green again, it led him further up and on to the next level. Finally Rossi realized a vital part of this puzzle. On each level there had always been a green. Sometimes there wasn't a blue or yellow, but there was always a green. That was the pattern. Follow all the greens up, and he should be able to claim his prize. The only problem, he would have to start all over, and he was running out of time. Rossi quickly made his way to the bottom where it all started and climbed in the green tube, from then on, he army crawled through all the green tubes and up to the top of the tubed maze. At the top he found a large metallic key, with a little paper that said -

"Your Prize."

Rossi admitted he was disappointed, the prize was not nearly as exciting or rewarding as it should have been, but just as the thought passed through his mind, he rationalized. Why would Jack give him a key? There was some relevance to it, he had just yet to figure out, and with Jack, everything was a game. Somehow, this key was important. Just as he grabbed the key, Jacks voice sounded over the intercom surrounding the room.

"30 seconds left."

Rossi struggled to understand what this meant, didn't he already win? He began shooting down the tubes, trying to make it out of the maze before his time ended, or he knew he would be subjected to some horrible lifelong hell as this mans prisoner.

Rossi was getting close he could feel it, and panic set in as Jacks chilling voice spoke again.

"3. . .2. . . - "

Rossi shot out of the last tube and onto the ground panting, just as Jack said "1." Rossi clutched the key like a life line, and grasped at the air before him, struggling to allow the fresh air to make its way into his dry throat. He felt like a pansy, but army crawling through those small tubes, was no easy job, and very effectively wore Rossi out.

"Congratulations." Jack nearly whispered through the intercom in a surprisingly gleeful and unsettling tone.

* * *

**Please review! I want to make sure you all still enjoy the story? **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rossi was put back in the room with the key in hand. His breathing had regulated and he luckily was uninjured, just worn out. He was roughly pushed into the room, and he found the team discussing in a circle. Jack shut and locked the door behind them and Rossi was brought to speed on what the team had come to. Reid had explained his hour and gave the revelation of how the entire "hell house" was focused on JJ. Rossi was then given a chance to explain his hour. He did so, and showed the team the key he received in his hour. Much to his disappointment, they were just as stumped as he was and that was no help to their current predicament.

"So I have been thinking about this 'Lindsay', obviously she has some relevance to me, but I just can't place it." JJ said.

"Why don't we ask him?" Emily suggested.

JJ gave a small nod, then looked at the intercom with defiance.

"Who's Lindsay?" JJ called out.

The team was silent as they waited for a reply. Just before the team was about to give up, Jack entered the room steaming mad.

"You have no right to just _throw_ her name around." Jack screamed.

"Who is she?" Hotch pressed.

"My wife." Jack growled back, surprising the team.

Hotch made the mental note that Lindsay was probably his stressor, and she was most likely dead. For some odd reason in this mans psychotic delusion, the BAU was at fault, specifically JJ. This stressor pushed him into creating this hell house to cause the BAU pain, but he didn't want to kill them. Maybe the team could use this to their small advantage.

"It's your fault she died." Jack said towards JJ.

This proved Hotch's theory and increased his worry for JJ's safety.

Jack walked with angry stride towards JJ, as she backwards crawled herself into a corner in an effort to escape the mans torment.

"Stop." Hotch said and stood up to try and defend JJ.

Jack didn't answer but instead gave Hotch a backhand, and Hotch hit the floor clutching his face. Jack bent down and grabbed JJ's forearm, bringing her up to his level.

"Did you tell them I raped you?" Jack said with a grin.

He was obviously very narcissistic, he already knew she told them and the fact that he wanted to bring out more humiliation was pure narcissism.

"You didn't rape me." JJ said with defiance.

"Yes, I did." Jack said gripping JJ's arm harder.

"No you didn't!"

Jack punched her in the gut several times until she was on the floor gasping for the lost breath.

"Please, stop." Hotch said in an anxious plea.

Jack brought JJ back up to his level and then began pulling her out of the room.

"If you're not going to kill us, why hurt us?" Hotch cried in one last attempt to save his girlfriend from the endless torment he knew she would begin to suffer.

"You need to pay for your sins." Jack said solemnly as he dragged JJ out of the room.

Hotch fell to the floor in frustration, as the team sat speechless at the scene before them.

"He's obviously very narcissistic." Reid said. "If he didn't rape JJ, but he is saying that he did, it's likely that he feels as though his power was ripped from him as well."

"He didn't rape JJ." Hotch said sternly.

"How do you know JJ's isn't just saying that because she is embarrassed?" Emily asked in a quiet voice.

Hotch sat quietly pondering, "she said he didn't, and I believe her."

The team nodded silently, finally Garcia spoke up.

"He seems sad."

"Why do you say that?" Morgan asked.

"Im not a profiler, but anyone can see that, that man has seen a lot more if this world than he ever wanted."

"He must have really loved his wife." Rossi said.

"Emotional people or people that have been hurt, often set out for revenge. In this sense, he was hurt by us, specifically JJ, this whole hell house is set around a long lasting revenge that he has had against us." Reid said.

The team sat silently unable to come up with anything else.

"What do you think the key is to?" Rossi asked.

Jacks voice came over the intercom.

"I can answer that." All the anger that had been previously admitted from the man, was undetected. "The key is for those of you who survive your hours. As I said before, you are free to go if you win. That key is the key to the door, but if you try to leave before all the hours are over, JJ will pay for it."

The screen came back on.

JJ was a bloody mess and she was once more tied to a chair. Her left eye was black and swollen shut, her head lulled from side to side and she barely clung to consciousness.

"JJ." Hotch mumbled.

"Well that answers that." Emily said.

"JJ came across Jack and his wife some time in our first organized year as the BAU team." Reid said.

"That was with Elle and Gideon, and how?" Morgan said.

"Well - "

"Actually, never mind. We need to let JJ know, and maybe that will strike a memory." Morgan said.

"JJ." Hotch said again.

JJ looked at Hotch as best she could.

"Do you remember any cases from our first year together that could have been Jacks wife getting killed?" Hotch asked calmly.

"No." JJ mumbled.

"Are you sure?"

A nod.

"It must have been a case she didn't take!" Reid said.

JJ nodded again until she finally fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone! Especially Susie G for all her amazing help! Hope you all like the story. Please review! :)**


End file.
